CG & CA
by Knight of Frost
Summary: This is just a random story based on an rp between me and one of my buds, me being KK and her being Eridan. Hope you enjoy!


So I'm walking, being the great fucking leader I am, and being totally fucking badass, when Eridan fucking walked up to me and stared at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU FUCKING WANT?"

"hey kar..."

"I'M BORED ALREADY. FUCK OFF."

"wwell karkat you nevver gavve me a chance evven maybe youre acting like this because you feel flushed for me? 3

"NO! FUCK NO! YOU ARE THE WORST THING IN THE FUCKING WORLD!"

"are you sure karkat? i could snuggle with you if you want." The sea dweller said, winking at me. Now this would usually cause me to flip my shit and punch him in his stupid fucking word shitter, but I felt like being significantly less of a prick then usual, so I took a step back, away from this creepy ass bastard and replied,

"ONE STEP CLOSER AND I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU."

So the fucking nooksucker, walks over to me and fucking hugs me. I don't like personal contact. Especially with this fuck. So I kneed him right in the fucking stomach.

"SON OF A BITCH! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! FUCK OFF!"

So the hipster troll, doubled over in pain, stood back up and fixed his glasses, adjusted his hair and redid his fucking stupid ass scarf.

"wwell if youre going to be like that kar…" He replied, while pulling out his gun. It was a bright annoying blue fucking color.

"i'll just havve to use other measures"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" I took a step back, knowing full well that this pussy wouldn't fucking shoot me.

"oh I wwould" He lifted the gun onto his shoulder and smiled a creepy smile at me.

"DON'T DO IT YOU STUPID FUCK!" I took another step back, doubting my previous thought, that Eridan wouldn't shoot me.

Eridan's gun began to start charging.

"wwell kar…its funny because you believve i wwon't do it"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE TO BIG OF A PUSSY TO DO IT." I took another step, starting to believe he was going to fucking kill me. He was that much of an insane fuck. The gun was about 10 seconds before it was ready to fire, when that insane fuck asked me,

"any last wwords kar?"

I stared at him, starting to shake. But if I was going to motherfucking die, I was going to die in the most badass way possible, damn it.

"i killed others noww i can kill you."

"FINE! FUCK!" I screamed, being a complete pussy and not wanting to die. Eridan made the gun stop charging and looked at me with that fucking smile again.

"wwhat wwas that kar?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

"be my matesprit kar!"

"!"

I screamed, seeing Eridan's smug fucking face smiling like a dick.

"FINE. YOU WIN, ASSFUCK." I growled, blushing just a little bit.

"I'LL….BE YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MATESPRIT…FUCK!"

"…"

"SO NOW YOU'RE IGNORING ME TOO? FUCK THIS SHIT! I'M FUCKING DONE."

"oh im not ignoring you kar you just look cuter wwhen you are angry." This comment shocked the fuck out of me. So much I felt the blood rush to my face. Shit!

"NGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!" I screamed, throwing some shit around.

"…"

"FUCK."

"youre just making yourself look cuter kar"

"GOG DAMN IT. I REFUSE TO ACKNOWLADGE YOUR BULLSHIT TODAY."

"wwell good." He said, walking up and wrapping his arms around my waist. The blood rushing up to my face again.

"but since youre my matesprit…."

"W-WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU TRYING TO RAPE ME?" My fists curled up, ready to punch this fuck in the face, as much as I didn't want to admit it though, I liked him grabbing me around the waist. It was nice.

"FUCKING TRY ME BITCH."

"hey youre my matesprit. they dont do that tuna each other do they?"

"SON OF A BITCH! ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING FISH PUNS! GOG DAMN IT!"

"wwell ok kar…"

"FUCK!" I shouted, throwing more shit.

"wwhat?"

"I JUST HIT MY FUCKING HAND…I THINK IT'S BLEEDING…OH WAIT…NO IT'S NOT."

"youre so wweird sometimes kar…but thats wwhat makes you so adorabloodthirsty" I was to busy throwing more shit around in a pissy fit, after finally getting fish fuck off my waist. After I was done I looked at him and asked, "WHAT? OH FUCK. DID YOU JUST CALL ME ADORABLOODTHIRSTY?"

"yes kar" He got a little closer to me.

"i did just call you…" a little closer.

"adorabloodthirsty." He whispered in my ear, I swatted at his face.

"GOG FUCKING DAMN IT! DON'T WHISPER IN MY EAR! IT'S FUCKED UP!"

"howw is it fucked up kar? i see it as perfectly normal for matesprits"  
'

**AN: A BORED CONSTRUCT OF AN RP BETWEEN ME AND MY FRIEND, SO I'M DONE FOR NOW! PEACE, FUCKERS!**


End file.
